


[Podfic] Beneath The Armor

by Saphirerose



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirerose/pseuds/Saphirerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is forced to reveal his identity after his armor is compromised and Steve finds himself reevaluating his teammate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Beneath The Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beneath the Armor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/346356) by [Nix (CrimsonQuills)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix). 



> Download  
> MP3: http://kiwi6.com/file/86l3x3rs7b  
> Jinjurly Archive: http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/beneath-armor

Beneath The Armor


End file.
